


Elizabeth Weir, Vampire Slayer

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Het, Slayer/Vampire Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That's irony." John laughed bitterly and leaned back in his chair. "You couldn't have told me you're the Slayer before now?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I didn't know you were a vampire," said Elizabeth. She looked down at her hands for an instant before clasping them in front of her and meeting John's eyes. "I didn't know I'd fall in love with you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Weir, Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=6) (and probably on LJ somewhere, but it got lost).

"That's irony." John laughed bitterly and leaned back in his chair. "You couldn't have told me you're the Slayer before now?"

"I didn't know you were a vampire," said Elizabeth. She looked down at her hands for an instant before clasping them in front of her and meeting John's eyes. "I didn't know I'd fall in love with you."

"That's not possible," said John roughly. "No Slayer falls in love with a vampire."

"You're not like the rest of them," said Elizabeth. Her mouth barely curved upward. "I've seen you fighting vampires when I've been out patrolling, John. You've helped us save the world more than once. I fell in love with who you are, not what you are."

"God, Elizabeth--" John broke off and shoved one hand through his hair. "We can't do this. It's never gonna work out. You know Jenny's been against it from the minute she met me."

"Let me handle Jenny," said Elizabeth, her chin raised. "We'll make this work. I can promise you that."

***

"Why not?" demanded Elizabeth. She leaned forward, both hands planted on the table, and glared at Jenny. "Come on, Jenny, you've been evasive every time the topic of John has come up. I need answers, now more than ever."

"I didn't say it wasn't going to work," said Jenny calmly. She closed her laptop. "I said it probably wasn't going to work. Different, not the same. Got it?"

"You're still not giving me the answers I need," said Elizabeth. "What aren't you telling me?"

Jenny sighed. "Long story short?" she asked. "You know how John isn't like other vampires, right?"

"I know that he isn't, but I don't know why," said Elizabeth. She straightened and crossed her arms. "Does it have something to do with that strange woman I've seen with him?"

"Drusilla?" Jenny shook her head. "Dru's a whack job, and yes, she used to be close to John. She's not the answer you need, though. Vampires have no souls, right?"

"I learned that from Jack when he was my Watcher," said Elizabeth. She raised one eyebrow. "But John doesn't act like a soulless monster."

 

"He's not," said Jenny. She shrugged and propped her boots on the desk. "A hundred or so years ago, a group of witches got together and cursed John with a soul."

"That's not in any of the chronicles I've read," said Elizabeth, frowning. She sat down in front of Jenny's desk and reached for the nearest book. "How did you find out about it?"

"My great-grandmother was a member of that coven," she said. "Welcome to Hereditary Witchcraft 101."

"You're a witch?" asked Elizabeth, eyes widening in amazement.

"Technopagan, actually," commented Jenny.

"Evan, she's not alone," said Drusilla. "You said she'd be all alone."

Elizabeth whirled out of her chair and stood. Lorne's arm was wrapped around Drusilla's waist, and they stood in the lower doorway to Jenny's lecture hall.

"Sorry, hon," said Lorne, smirking. "I guess I couldn't resist the idea of taking both of them out now."

"If you think that's even possible," said John. He stepped in at the top door of the lecture hall. Elizabeth had never been so glad to have multiple entrances. "You never watch your six these days, do you, Lorne?"

"Sheppard, buddy," said Lorne, as his face shifted and changed. "Wish you were here to join the party."

"I got an invitation," said John as he tossed a stake at Elizabeth, who caught it and gave him a solemn-faced nod. "Just not to your party. I told you and Dru to stay out of Pegasus, Lorne. It's my territory now."

"Kill them for me," whispered Drusilla. "Do it, Evan. For me."

Lorne gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then all hell broke loose. 

\--end--


End file.
